


Time Agency VS Martians

by RackleWriter



Category: The War of the Worlds - H. G. Wells, Time Agent (YouTube)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackleWriter/pseuds/RackleWriter
Summary: A small time agency team finish a mission early and decide to take a break, but only to find trouble falling out of the sky. The invasion of mars is happening and the time agency is crumbling, can Mortis and her team and a small handful of children survivors save the Earth from the Martians tri pods.





	

“Well that’s another mission successfully done” I said. “That’s because they are easy” said Joe. “That’s because your new to the team, and your 8 years old so the time agency sends us easy ones till you get promoted” said Liam. “So what know, are vortex manipulators are still a bit fried” asked Liam. “London’s around the corner” I said.

We had laugh saw some famous sights, had some chips. “What time zone are we actually in?” I asked. Joe brought todays paper, and said “we are in 1994”. “we should of checked the date when we got here” said Liam. “Well you know those monogatrons like to make the most of their time, but not leave enough for us to check the date” I smiled.

Then I noticed the front page of Joe’s newspaper, I snatched it and read the title “Hay, I was reading that” moaned Joe. “And I was having such a good day” I said, showing the front page. It read green cloud from mars finally reaches earth.

We ran to the nearest library, we arrived and I went on the computer searching the newspaper history. “Here’s something, 10 months ago there was a black out with the sun for two minutes, then the cloud appeared scientists believe that it’s a 1,000,000 to 1 that anything can be living in it” I read. 

“Wait ten months ago, according to the archives that’s when we lost power in the time agency even the backup was drained” said Joe. “How can that happen when the thing in the cloud is so far away?” asked Liam. “Maybe the thing in the cloud has a friend, who has been here for a while maybe longer than humans” I said. 

Then there was a huge bang and everybody fell over, and the books fell on top of us, and the computers fell of the table and fell on top of my back. As I laid on the floor with a bleeding back, I felt the nightmare has just begun. After everything stopped shacking I tried to lean up, pushing the computer off my back on to the floor. I looked around to if everybody else was alright.

“Joe…(argh) Liam are you alright?” I shouted. Then crawling out of the pile of books came Joe. “I’m here and I’m alright, what am I sitting on?” he asked. “Me you twit” said Liam getting Joe of him. “Mortis are you alright?” asked Liam. “The computer fell on my back” I said. “Get the healing pills” said Liam. Joe went in his pocket and brought out a black pill.

“Not again” I said. “Mortis there is a green cloud arriving soon, take it” said Liam shoving it in my mouth. I swallowed it, a huge beam of light came shooting out of my back it vanished. “That really hurt, next time you’re taking the pill” I said.

I looked out side. “It’s gone dark how can that happen it was only 11:30 am” I said. “I think the green cloud has arrived” said Liam. “Me two” I said. “Me (gulp) three” said Joe. We ran to the centre of London to the crash site.

“We can’t get in UNIT are already in there” said Joe. “no worry’s, Liam ID’s out” I said getting my time agent ID. When we reached the soldier I said “sir I am time agent locomotor Mortis Smith, we are from the time agency we are here to help” I said. “Come right in, the commander is waiting for you” said the solder letting us pass.

“Ah you must be the time agent’s, your ten months late” said the commander. “we are sorry all our power was lost, we think there is something here that has something to do with the cloud but we think it’s been here longer than mankind” I said. “The crash is over here” said the commander.

“Liam look after Joe, I’m going to see if I can get any information, this may well be a brand new species” I said walking off. “Why do you get to go scan it?” shouted Liam. “Because I’m the leader” I shouted back. 

As I got closer to the crash area, it got more and more hotter. I reached the crash, I had to lay down to scan it. As I laid down scanning something wasn’t right, I looked in the pit and I saw a huge ship. “It’s a ship, it can disguise itself as anything so it chose a cloud, amazing” I said. 

I started to scan, I was amazed from the reading. “This is impossible it can’t be alive”. Then the top of the ship brock off, I stood back and loaded my gun. A metal machine came out, and it started to grow it was half the size of cannery wolf. “Oh boy” I said. Then a red light came around me. The machine brought out a silver claw. I started to shoot. Then it started to shoot this silver beam at me, I started running back. 

“Mortis is taking her time” said Joe. Liam saw a figure running and shouting. “Is that Mortis?” asked Liam. Joe stood up and had a look. “Fall back now!” I shouted. Then the machine was in sight. “oh my open fire!” shouted the commander. Then the beam nearly got me, I tripped up it would of killed me but it got distracted by Liam shooting at it. 

“Fall back immediately commander that’s an order!” I shouted. “Fall back” shouted the commander. “Scatter into the woods, find a hiding place and stay there” I said joining Liam and Joe hiding in a bush. The machine stopped by our bush. The red light was going everywhere. Then Joe’s foot slipped he quickly moved it back.

The red beam immediately came near our bosh. “I’m sorry” whispered Joe. Liam put his hand over his mouth. The red beam went over the bush, and around it. I thought it would find us, but it walked off.

We all came out of our hiding, places looking at the machine getting smaller. “This is really bad I’m calling for backup” I said. I went to my vortex manipulator, and called the time agency. “Time agency this is time agent Locomotor Mortis Smith, we are in the year 1994 we have brand new species, I think Martians but it’s to deadly we need backup asap” I said.

“Mortis the Martians are here too, they’ve whipped most of us out they’re around the world, loads of time agents have called for backup, but it got to code green” then he cancelled the transmission. “When’s backup getting here?” asked Liam. I turn to him and said “it’s gone to code green”.

“What does code green stand for?” asked the commander. “Every man for himself” I said. “So what do we do?” asked Joe. “Get as many people on boats as you can, Joe you’re going to take them to our HQ me and Liam will stay here and try and stop the Martians” I said.

The last three hours was hectic, the people who were injured and wasn’t going to recover agreed to stay. “Right go to the island hopefully this will stop” I said. “argh a Martian let’s go!” shouted somebody in the boats. Me and Liam turned around a saw one. “get the boats out of her commander me and Liam will hold it off for as long as we can” I said. 

As the boats where safe at a far distance me and Liam scattered into the city where we could hide and find a way to destroy the martions. Then Liam ran over to me and asked “Mortis what where the reading from the martions?”.

“There is defiantly something living in side that machine if only I got a closer look and plus the reading are off the chart over 90,000 I tell you nothing can live over that not even an X file” I said. Then we hid inside a building and listened for the martion. Then we saw one walk strait past us and when it was out of sight we finally relaxed.

“what are we going to do? we don’t know their weak spot and nearly the hole human race is dead” said Liam. “Mortis do you think Joe made it to the island?” asked Liam. “I hope so because if he hasn’t I think we are the only living thing from London” I said.  
Then we heard a crying sound. “what’s that?” asked Liam. Then I ran outside and ran the building next to us lifted up the door that had fallen over and there was a basket with a baby in it. “oh boy” I said lifting up the baby.

“out of so many people a baby survived” said Liam. Then we went back inside the building and found anything soft and comfy for the baby. I came back with a pillow and a small, but big enough for the baby, a blanket.

“well what shall we call him? as it’s a boy any way” I asked Liam. “How about Billy that sounds good” said Liam. “no, I know the perfect name Adric named after my brother who died in the great war on my home planet” I said. “Mortis you never say but where is your home planet?” asked Liam.

“I tell you I’ll put you in danger it doesn’t matter anymore” I said. Then Liam look at the floor and asked “what now?”. “I don’t know the time agency has been destroyed there is only a few 100 humans who are surviving, I think we are all doomed till we find the weak spot” I said. “but I think we should take very good care of Adric we could raise him to be like us that’s if we don’t find his real family” I said.

“let’s try and get some sleep Adric’s asleep” said Liam. Then we both fell to a very cold dark sleep. As I was sleeping I felt like I was responsible for this but how could I be. Then I woke up that following morning. Liam was still asleep and Adric was laying there wriggling all around the pillow. 

Then I went outside the building and the site was terrible I wanted to go blind. There was red roots all over the building and the sky didn’t have clouds but the sky had gone blood red. I picked some of the roots and scanned it. “its human root the martions are using the humans to make another mars planet but why start killing the first minute their here” I asked myself. “because a new race was here before them” said a man behind me.

“who are you?” I asked. “I am someone from your past the martions started to kill because there was a better race here than them the race is so powerful that it can wipe them out” said the man. “what species is here?” I asked. “it’s the last of its kind it’s an X file”. “what they are the strongest race alive where can I find it?” “in a reflection” said the man.

“if you know me who are you?” I asked. “you found me last night under a door”. Then I realized who it was. “Adric” I said in shock. Then he nodded and clicked his fingers and he turned to dust. Then I felt a martion coming. I ran back inside the building and Liam was up and said “I feel it too”. “come on get Adric and lets go” I shouted. But it was too late the martions knocked down the building and we got trapped under the bricks and wood. 

I had young Adric under me nice and safe. So I tried to climb out of the pile of woods and bricks. So after I got out I couldn’t find Liam. “Liam where are you?” then I had Adric in one arm and one arm spare so I used one of my species skills to find Liam.

After five minutes of looking through bricks I had to give up because I felt more martions coming. “well Adric say goodbye to Time Agent Liam”. Then I ran into the doomed world.

It had been eight years and the world was almost a knew mars planet. As I was running with eight other human children I signalled for one half on one side and the other half on the other side. We were following a martion trying to find their weak spot once again. Then the martion stopped and I signalled the children to wait and steady.

Then eight year old Adric caught up and he was just a little bit slower as the rest of us. I was teaching Adric the way of a time agent he caught up fast he knew his powers he uses very rarely and could control them well he was much stronger then Joe was. 

Then I pointed to the right half of the children for Adric to run too. Then the martion spun around quickly it made me hesitate. Then it stood there for a few seconds then it got it’s lazar claw out. Then I started to click my fingers. Then the children from both side started running with axes to cut the legs of the martion. But the first person who did it got electricity going through his body and went flying into a pile of blood roots.

“Daniel! Every one fall back!” I shouted. Then I went to get Daniel and Adric ran over and gave me a hand. As I got my knife out and cut the roots Adric put 13 year old Daniel on his shoulders. “you ok to carry him?” I asked. “yep come on” said Adric. 

Then we started to run and catch up with the other children. The martion started shooting at us but wouldn’t chase then when we were at a faraway distance for him not to shoot anymore he walked away. “why didn’t he just chase us?” asked max. Then we saw seven more martions. “because it went to get something that we don’t have” I shouted. “back up” shouted Adric. “what do we do?” asked Max in a panic. 

“calm remember what I taught you clear you mind and feel what you should do” I said. Then as Adric was trying he felt the wind blowing him and he opened his eyes to find dead bod’s in the roots. “the roots we can pretend to be dead!” shouted Adric. “fantastic” I said. Then we all ran to the roots and tangled ourselves up in it. Adric put down Daniel on the floor and tangled him in the roots.

Then the martions stopped right by us looking for us. We all held out breath hoping they would go away soon so we could breath. Then they were making noises. I got a voice record out of my pocket and pressed play. Then after 32 seconds it stopped and they walked away. Then we untangled out of the roots and Adric got Daniel untangled.

“what now?” asked max. “I think we should get everybody and go to a little island of mine” I said. Then we went back and picked up our stuff. “the X file is in a reflection” I said to myself. Then I picked up a piece of broken glass and looked at the reflection. “we’re all ready to go are you?” asked Adric. “yep but you’re not I need to teach you one more skill before we can officially call you time agent Adric” I said.

Then Adric sat next to me and I said “your enemy’s might use you past against you so you touch something and feel it and if you concentrate so so hard you will get a flash back of what went on threw your life” I said. Then Adric looked around and found a jumper and did what he had to do if he would have a flash back.

Then a flash back did come he saw himself two days old being held by a women who was now putting him in a basket and the women died and a door fell on top of the basket not harming the baby. Then Adric opened his eyes and threw the jumper away from him and now he was all shaky. “what happened… Adric?” I asked. Then Adric explained the flash back then I knew this day would come and I had to tell him the truth.

After I told him what happened he just stared and asked “so my name isn’t Adric? and the time agency didn’t send me for you to train me?”. “no I’m very sorry I lied but as I’ve been training you you’re not like any ordinary human boy so I had to keep your past a secret and find out what it is about you that’s different” I said.

“eight years Mortis you’ve been lying to me how would you like it if someone lied to you about you’re past and kept it a secret for eight years?” asked Adric with tears in his eyes. “I did my past was taken from my memory for 215 ½ years Adric trust me what I did to you was nothing” I said. “what do you mean taken how did you find out?” asked Adric. “I still don’t know all I know is that when my memory was being washed there was something went wrong and I can get flash backs at any time day or night it’s been haunting me all my life of a time agent” I said.

Then we both felt martions coming. “right we leave right now” I ordered. “ok everyone I’ve been teaching you all of the time agency ways now I really need you to focus you can all feel the martions coming and we are leaving now we are going to a my time agency headquarters when some other humans might be alive so we finds boats and we will be on our way just keep a look out and only sign language as soon as we all step outside” I said. 

While I was saying that Adric packed the jumper that gave him the flash back. Then he was packed and ready to go. Then we all went outside into the bloody red world on the lookout and hopefully we would find my time agency headquarters. 

We have been walking for three weeks and we were using sign language and we encountered many martions but many young ones had died and a few remained with me. Then we all felt a very strong warning. Then I signalled to hide and that many martions might be coming.

Then we all hid in the buildings. Then 67 martions came walking past us with its red beam of light looking for humans. As I had a look there where humans crying in a cage about thirty where in one cage and the martions had two cages each.

Then as soon as they pasted I said. “they have hundreds of humans if we save them then we might have a chance here we could save these people as well” I said. “but how they’ve been here for eight years and still nobody knows their weak spot how do we save them” asked Adric. 

“I taught you all how to use powers now is the time before they get away” I said. Then we all turned around put our hand up in the air and concentrated and one cage of humans fell off then more fell off and we concentrated on the ones that had fallen off to get them here so the martions won’t hear.

Then 34 cages came to us then we ran to set them free. “how many more cages where there” asked Max. “100 that 3000 people ready to die change of plain we are not going to the island we are going to save these humans no matter what it take” I said. “you don’t sound human who are you?” asked one of the people from the cage. 

Then I looked into the reflection and realised what the older Adric meant. “I’m time agent Locomotor Mortis Smith I am a X file named after my planet I am the last of my kind and I’m 224 years old and I’m going to save all of you from the martions now let’s go” then we all started to walk towards the martions.

Then we were right under them. And I signalled ready and they nodded. I looked up and I saw a small blue hole. Then I signalled to shoot the small blue hole. 5…4…3…2…1…bang they collapsed in seconds and saved the humans there.

“we did it we found there weak spot” said Adric in joy. “we did and we saved all of the 3000 humans now for the rest of the world” I said. Then as all of us humans walked with the guns in our hand we were more prepared and this time we come first we kill them it was payback time. 

Since the day we found out their weak spot life was so much more easier but there was much more to learn and to come but whatever it is we are prepared for anything. “so we found there weak spot what now?” asked Daniel. “maybe it’s time we meet our opponent face to face” I said. 

“what do you mean face to face?” asked Adric. “I mean we should find the head martion and let it capture us then we meet and do negotiations about the earth” I said. “But how will we now witch one is the head martion?” asked Max. “remember feel don’t look use your instinct” I said.

Then the ground started to vibrate. “what’s that?” asked Max. “don’t move” I shouted. Then we all looked at the ground. Then it started to break and it was lifting up with me and the others on top. Then I signalled sign language. Then Adric signalled to only use the concrete on top of the martion because if we step off the concrete it might feel us.

But the concrete started to fall off and we had little space. Then we saw giant claws and it started to pick us up and we got put inside the martions machine. We were put in blood and we swam to the nearest hole and we all managed to fit then we saw a way out and when we reached the top of the service I did a great big gasp when I got air.

As I couldn’t see yet because I had just been swimming in blood I got grabbed by something and dragged along a corridor into a room that smelled horrible. “guys can you hear me?” I asked. “yep we all our here” said Adric. Then we got tied to a wall. When I finally got my sight back I saw that the martions looked just like us. “what?” I asked.

“I command what species are you?” I demanded. “we look just like you humans” it said. “but you haven’t answered my question what species are you?”. “you were so demanding no wonder you don’t know us” it said. “what are you talking about?”. 

“we are like you Mortis we are X files and we will bring you back to life once more” it said. “what?” I said surprised. Then I turned week and I let the chains hold me. “you killed the time agency my friends” I shouted. “no I didn’t our species did you were in a accident and now you are all nice we will bring you back Mortis” it said. 

“why do you need me you have so many of you why do you need me in particular?” I asked. “because you know everything about the time agency and with that knowledge we could have time and space in our hand Mortis just imagine everything in our hands” said the X file. 

“I won’t do it” I said. Then they untied adric and put a knife near his neck. “do it our I slash his neck” said the X file. “don’t do it” said Adric. “I’ve lost so much and can’t lose you lot” I said. “I’ll do it” “brilliant get everything ready” ordered the X file.

Then the pressed a button on the wall that let the chain undo itself. Then I collapsed to the ground. “grab her” said the X file. Then I got grabbed by six X files and the bend my head so part of my neck would show so they could inject me. They injected me with 5 different liquids at once. Red blue green orange and black.

Then I fell unconscious. “Take her to the laboratory” said the head X file. They would of done but two people ran through the door with guns with masks on saying “right everyone on the ground now and no funny stuff or every single Martions dies” said one of them.

“right you unchain the kids J pick up Mortis” then when everybody was unchained they chained the X files that where in the room and gagged them. “what now L?” asked J. “get Mortis out of here the martions are here because they wanted her” said L.

Then they left. “up here is a way out” shouted L. Then he punched his fist throw the metal and making a hole for everyone to fit threw. “what now?” asked Adric. “we jump” said J. Then he Jumped and landed softly with me on his shoulders. “well ok” said Adric not convinced.

Then he jumped and he landed fine. So he shouted “don’t worry its safe”. Then the others jumped off and all landed safely. “what now will Mortis be herself again?” asked Daniel. “she had all 5 injections we have little hope that it won’t succeed it’s up to mortis to save herself” said L.

Then I woke up with my eyes red. “I’m back and I will get revenge on the rest of the time agency” I said. “run she is too strong” shouted L. “all X files after the very last humans on earth location Warminster” then I started to chase after them.

Then they stopped and there was no sign of anything. “who are you two?” asked Adric. “we are both the last of the time agency the real one I’m time agent Liam who heard you when you were crying the night we found you and I am now 21” said Liam. “I am Joe now 16 years old I was your age when I had my first mission to send the last of the London people to our island and they are safe so I came back to find mortis” said Joe. 

“so what know Mortis is gone we know the X files machines weak spot what’s the plan?” asked Adric. “there’s only one way we can save Mortis but it will last the rest of her life” said Liam. “what is it?” asked Daniel. “when me and Mortis where trying to escape the time academy because of the surgery’s and we wanted are real lives back Mortis had an accident in a gun fight that’s the scare on her forehead if we shoot the scare it might just nock her out but it could cause some side effects and we might haft to turn her into a cyborg but from the state of the earth I don’t see that we have a choice” said Liam.

“but that’s going to infect her skills isn’t it?” asked Adric. “yes it will but she should get it back in time” said Joe. “so how do we find Mortis?” asked Max. “well she wants to find us and she will know that we would want to find her because she knows we will have a plan but she is strong so we will need all of your help she will send a dark cloud as a sign” said Liam.

Then we heard thunder and looked at the sky and we saw a cloud a few streets away. “see told you what do we have as weapons?” asked Liam. “we only have a couple of gun with little ammo but mortis taught us how to use our powers so we have that and a couple of grenades each” said Adric. “right the fight begins tomorrow and this will all end after we cure Mortis we kill all the X files and rewind time to our real ages and this would of never of happened the green cloud would have been a hoax” said Joe.

“this should have been a good enough sign for them to come” I said. “well maybe you were wrong” said the X file next to me. “oh come of it Ink haven’t you ever failed once before any way it’s good to be myself again I just wish I could get rid of this ridicules scare on my head” I moaned. “you still need to tell about the time agency their secrets” said Ink. “tomorrow and then the world will stay like this forever and nothing will get in our way” I said walking back into the machine. 

Then late at night adric starred outside and looked at the dark red sky. Then Liam walked up sat next to him and asked “what’s up?”. “I won’t remember this after we stop the X files I don’t want to forget the time agency” said Adric. “Sometimes you must forget but that’s the curse of the time agency it can take over your life” said Liam. “I’ve never seen blue sky before I can’t even imagine blue sky or your so called sun or stairs what are they like?” asked Adric. “they were beautiful the stars they put a smile on your face I’ve seen almost every single one that was my dream the sun so hot but it’s still keeping the earth warm I would move the red sky out of the way for you to see but then mortis might come when we are asleep and the mission might fail, Adric you are a very strong boy if you come face to face with Mortis please promise me you will do whatever it takes to nock her out even if we can’t then you will haft to kill her” said Liam. 

“Mortis is like my only family” said Adric. “I know it will be hard but Adric if we don’t do this tomorrow then who now’s what this earth will look like in two or three more years” said Liam. “alright I’ll do it” said Adric not so curtain. “thank you I will help you because you might hesitate when you get the chance I’ve done it before on a other time agent that betrayed us and it was my twin brother who I was very close too so it will be hard” said Liam. 

When the dark red sky became the bright red sky they knew it was morning and it was time for battle it was time to end this it was time for pay back and revenge. “everybody pack what they can where what will protect you and stay alert” shouted Liam as everybody was packing up the weapons. 

As Adric was packing he was feeling weak and sick but he knew it had to happen today it was now or never. “Joe go get all the children rounded up its nearly six o’clock I got the feeling that Mortis will be talking about the time agency all the secrets we must act fast” said Liam. Then Joe went and rounded up all the children. 

“Mortis when will you be giving your speech about the time agency?” asked Ink. “In one hour I promise that this world will become the new X file planet hard you all have worked for the past eight years and I have been trying to stop you but know that I am back I wish to join you of exterminating all these small helpless humans” I said.

“right today is the day we all have been dreading today we are facing an enemy that you will hardly know anything about but just this once you need to trust me and Joe as we have encountered this species before just not like this” said Liam. “right Joe you will take the other side of the machine and Adric you will come with me” said Liam. “what are you standing there for let’s move it come on” shouted Liam.

“you promised” said Liam. “and I tend to keep it” said Adric. Then they walked to the machine and hid behind a building. “I’ll get Mortis out you stay here and wait till I come out with mortis then you shoot her scare then we will reverse her and stop all this” said Liam. The he jumped on the machine and punched in to it and jumped in. 

As Adric was waiting he felt even more sick and he felt so weak that he had to sit down but he wanted to be a time agent so he needed Mortis to do his training and he was going to do what he had to do.

Then Liam came flying out of the machine landing on his back I jumped out and grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air saying “what made you think your plan would work?”. “now!” shouted Liam struggling to breath. Then Adric came out shooting and he got my scare and I dropped Liam and collapsed to the ground. 

Liam gasped for air as he was let go then he crawled to me and injected me with a black bubbly liquid. “Do we need to turn her into a cyborg?” asked Adric. “from the reading on my vortex yes but it won’t be permanent” said Liam happy about that. “that’s great so Mortis will be herself soon?” asked Adric. “sooner than you will expect” said Liam.

“ok let’s get started” said Adric. Then they got started and put electronic gadgets on my hand but adric had injured my eyes so that had to be a permanent thing. “are we done?” asked Adric. “I think so” said Liam. Then they saw my robotic eye open very slowly. Then my other eye opened. 

“Adric?” I asked. “mortis are you yourself again?” asked Adric. “yes” I smiled. Then I leaned up and asked “who are you?”. “I came back I’m agent Liam your assistant” smiled Liam. “you survived you must be 21 by know” I said. “and you must be 224 by know” said Liam. “I know who would of thought” I laughed. 

Then Joe came running with the other’s shouting “there were too many of them we had to fall back”. “Joe?” I asked. “Mortis…Mission succeeded they are all safe on the island plenty of food and I came back to help” Joe said. “16 years old two more years of training and you will be a real time agent” I said. 

Then I stood up and looked at the machine. “This is the main X file machine out of all of them destroy this one they all go we hack into their history and get co-ordinates for two days before they started the green cloud” I said. “then let’s do it” said Adric. 

As we all climbed into the machine it was dark from the fight me and Liam had. Then we all sensed a very strong feeling. “what do we do there coming from both ways?” asked Max. “they don’t know I’m myself again so if you hand cuff yourselves Liam give me your gun it will look like I have captured you” I said. “brilliant let’s do it” said Liam.

Then they hand cuffed themselves I walked behind them with the gun pointed at them. Then we walked past everybody then we eventually got to the main control centre. As everybody was setting their wrists free I ran to the computer and tried to find the ships history.

“have you found it yet?” asked Adric. “no but I saw the history this morning what did I do?” I asked myself. “I’ve got it! Right going back 9 year’s what are the co-ordinated 846384697374 everybody link arms!” I shouted. Then I set the co-ordinates and we went back in time and we landed in space. Right put the grenades around the ship if you are not back here in ten minutes then I’m sorry” I said.

“mortis doing this won’t a time paradox happen?” asked Liam. “no because I think the X files are the time paradox” I said. Then everybody came back. “link arms because this is going to be a very bumpy ride” I said. Then I set the co-ordinates to the day that the martions arrived. Then I pressed a button on my vortex to set off the bombs then we teleported in a nick of time.

We arrived back on earth I brought the morning paper and there wasn’t nothing on it about a green cloud. “we did it we succeeded!” I shouted so happy. “then we had a group hug because it’s taken 8 years and 1 month to do this. Then Adric looked up at the sky. Liam walked over to him. “you were right it is blue and the sun is big and beautiful” smiled Adric.

“Mortis what know we have the kids who haven’t gone back to their original age only we have” said Liam. Then Joe walked into sight and he was eight years old again. “I think Joe is ready for the big missions” I said. “come on guys lets go home to our island all of us” I said. Then we linked arms and we teleported to the island.

When I found out who I was I was more confident in my mission and I realised what I am my species died at a cost and the cost was the world is safe for now know that we have bigger group. Adric became a time agent the same time as Joe. And we were the biggest longest time team in the history of the universe and it stayed that way. 

It never changed and it never will.


End file.
